Once
by Once L
Summary: Colección de drabbles o viñetas sobre Kise y Kasamatsu. - 2. Falsa telepatía. - Shonen Ai.
1. Me meto en la cama tuya

**Me meto en la cama tuya.**

**Resumen: **Y ahí estaba de nuevo Kise, metido en su cama y sin dejarlo dormir.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

El entrenamiento de ese día ha estado más que pesado. Kise está totalmente rendido que apenas y puede darse una ducha, cenar e irse directo a la cama sin prender siquiera la luz de la habitación que les han asignado a su senpai y a él en aquel campamento de verano con los chicos de Kaijo.

No tiene más de cinco segundos desde que se ha metido en la cama y cerrado sus ojos cuando el grito de alguien y la luz de la lámpara del otro lado de la cama lo hacen abrir de nuevo sus ojos.

—¡Ah! ¿Kise? —Kasamatsu hasta ese momento que prende la luz lo reconoce. El rubio es el que se ha metido a su cama. Por ende, se enoja—. ¡Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí! ¡Está es mi cama, la tuya es la otra! —y se la señala con el dedo índice mirándola apenas el otro.

**—**¿Eh~? —se sienta en la cama y lo mira emocionado—. ¡Pero yo quiero dormir contigo, senpai!

**—**¡Conmigo y una mierda! ¡Largo, vete a tu cama ahora! —y trata de patearlo y tumbarlo de ésta pero el rubio detiene sus ataques al acercarse a él y agarrar sus piernas.

Su expresión se transforma en una infantil al agregar.

—¡Por favor, Kasamatsu-senpai! ¡Déjame dormir contigo esta noche, prometo que me portaré bien! ¿Sí?

Yukio lo piensa unos segundos al ver la expresión que su _as_ le pone pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—¡No! ¡Y deja de meterte de una vez por todas en mi cama! ¡Es molesto!

Y es que desde que llegaron a aquel lugar en el que se hospedarían durante el entrenamiento, Kise no ha dejado de acostarse, lanzarse y rodar por su cama a la menor oportunidad que tiene luego de elegir esa plaza como suya.

—¡Senpai! –el modelo vuelve a insistir con ojos de cachorro triste y algunas lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas—. ¡Por favor, sólo esta noche! ¡De verdad me portaré bien y no te molestaré! ¡Ya verás que no notarás que estoy durmiendo a tu lado!

Kasamatsu ya está más que cansado de todo eso. ¡Sólo quiere dormir y descansar! ¿Es mucho pedir eso? Tal parece que sí.

Suspira.

—¡Bien! —accede por fin, aclarándole el motivo—. ¡Pero sólo porque estoy cansando y tengo mucho sueño! ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Sí!

Kise sonríe feliz, jurando el armador por un segundo que incluso mueve feliz las orejas y la cola que repentinamente cree que le han salido al escuchar su respuesta pero debe ser imaginación suya, en verdad debe de estar muy cansado.

Así que sin perder más tiempo vuelve a acostarse y el rubio también lo imita. La luz del lado de Kasamatsu vuelve a ser apagada y la habitación se queda en silencio por un instante.

—Buenas noches —murmura el de ojos azules por lo bajo al girarse y darle la espalda a Kise. Prefiere esa posición.

—¡Buenas noches, Senpai! ¡Qué tengas dulces sueños!

—Sí, lo que sea.

Le resta importancia al asunto al cerrar sus ojos y prepararse para descansar por fin.

No obstante, eso no llega a suceder pues siente como el cuerpo del otro se pega a su espalda y unos brazos lo rodean y lo atraen más hacia sí: Kise lo está abrazando.

—¡Kise! —le regaña de inmediato, tomándoselo el otro muy tranquilo y como si nada sucediera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que esto es "portarse bien"? ¡¿Qué no notaré que estás durmiendo conmigo, idiota?! ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué? —hace una pausa y suspira cansado—. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tengo tanto sueño que no me importa!

La sonrisa del rubio se amplía un poco más al saber que Kasamatsu no lo echará de la cama y tampoco lo golpeará. Se acurruca más cerca de él y le dice al oído:

—Es que senpai es tan lindo~.

—¡Cállate ya idiota, o está noche dormirás en el pasillo! —le amenaza sin querer escuchar ni saber nada más.

Kise entiende muy bien el mensaje y murmura entre sollozos un "¡Qué cruel!"._ G_uardando silencio de todos modos.

No es hasta un par de minutos después cuando la respiración del capitán de Kaijo se normaliza y se relaja entre sus brazos que el número 7 agrega otra cosa.

—Buenas noches, senpai —le vuelve a decir feliz, dándole esta vez un beso en la nuca.

—Ah.

Es la contestación que obtiene de Yukio al tener cerrados sus ojos y ahora sí, y por fin, dormirse los dos de una vez.

El día siguiente sería igual de pesado e intenso que éste.

**Fin.**

* * *

Colección de drabbles o viñetas sobre Kise & Kasamatsu. Espero que les gusten =)


	2. Falsa telepatía

**Falsa telepatía.**

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai entre líneas.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, no mía.

* * *

Kise va de regreso a su salón luego de pedir permiso para salir e ir al baño. Aunque más que eso, ha aprovechado esa salida para mojarse la cara y refrescarse un poco, despertar, y es que la clase de historia lo tenía tan adormilado y aburrido que a punto estuvo de quedarse dormido en su banca y eso no podía pasar.

Así que salir y caminar, estirarse, le ha hecho bien. Ahora se siente más despierto y renovado como para poder aguantar los últimos treinta minutos que quedan de esa clase.

Y ahí va, a paso lento y de regreso a su salón.

Eso, hasta que ve por una de las ventanas del tercer piso algo que llama su atención y su ánimo mejora significativamente.

—¡Ah, es senpai! —dice emocionado al pegarse más al cristal, viéndolo desde ahí en el patio hablando con Moriyama por lo que ve. Y como ambos llevan el uniforme de deportes supone que deben de tener Educación física en ese momento.

Sin poderlo evitar, su sonrisa se amplía un poco más.

—Kasamatsu-senpai se ve tan lindo~ —murmura feliz y tras él, un fondo imaginario de flores brillantes porque desde hace un tiempo, un par de meses atrás, está enamorado de él aunque no le ha dicho nada.

Ese es un pequeño secreto que se guarda hasta que encuentre la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y porque no, el valor para hacerlo luego de estar completamente seguro que será correspondido.

Y entonces, entre tanta felicidad y gusto al verlo desde ahí, lo recuerda. Recuerda aquello que muchas personas dicen sobre mirar a la distancia a la persona que te gusta, llamarla en voz baja o en tu mente y si voltea a verte, si sus miradas se encuentran, esa persona te corresponde.

Y él lo quiere intentar. Quiere hacerlo, y es justo lo que hace luego de mirar por el pasillo y no ver a nadie más ahí en ese momento. Dice entonces algo por lo bajo al mirarlo intensamente al concentrarse en ello.

—Te gusto, te gusto. Mira hacia arriba si te gusto, senpai. Mira hacia arriba si te gusto... —espera un momento, pero Kasamatsu sigue sin alzar su mirada. Sigue hablando con el número 5 pero él no se rinde, se concentra más, lo mira con más intensidad y fuerza esperando que de un momento a otro volteé.

Porque su capitán en verdad le gusta. Porque espera que tenga un poco de interés en su persona y también, tiene la esperanza de tener al menos una oportunidad con él y precisamente por eso es que sigue insistiendo.

—Mira hacia arriba si te gusto, mira hacia arriba si te... ¿Eh?

Repentinamente deja de repetir esa frase, sorprendiéndose un poco y reclinándose hacia atrás al ver que una de las chicas que caminaba por ahí cerca de sus senpai, alza su vista y lo ve, sonriéndole y saludándolo en silencio con una de sus manos.

Él, en un principio no sabe qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante eso —esperaba después de todo que Kasamatsu-senpai volteara a verlo y no alguien más— pero al final termina saludándola con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y después de eso, la chica continúa feliz con su camino y se va.

—¡Ah! —luego de eso, Kise se desanima al ver que no ha funcionado. Que por más que lo ha mirado y que lo ha llamado, al final senpai no ha volteado a verlo y sigue sin saber que estaba ahí, observándolo y trasmitiéndole parte de sus sentimientos por él.

Lo cierto es que no quiere pensar en lo que eso significa —que no le corresponde y que no siente lo mismo por él— pero la sensación de decepción y pesar no se van de su cuerpo. Aquello ha sido un intento en vano y sobretodo fallido, por lo que termina suspirando derrotado.

—Será mejor que regrese al salón... —murmura desanimado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, girándose para continuar con su camino.

—¿Kise?

Pero al hacerlo, al apartar su mirada y agachar su cabeza al marcharse no puede ver que en ese momento Yukio mira hacia arriba y lo ve, preguntándose mentalmente que está haciendo ahí. Eso, y estar seguro de que ha sido él quien lo había estado mirando. La pregunta es "porqué" pero ya se lo preguntaría más tarde cuando lo viera en el gimnasio.

Y es que últimamente el rubio había estado actuando extraño. Eso para nada se le escapaba.

—¿Pasa algo, Kasamatsu? —al ver el repentino mutismo de su amigo y la forma en la que mira hacia arriba, hacia una de las ventanas, Moriyama le pregunta qué es lo que pasa y con eso, atrae de nuevo su atención.

—¿Eh? No —niega al mirarlo de nuevo—. Sólo acabo de ver a… —mejor lo deja hasta ahí. No es momento para estar hablando de eso—. Vamos, volvamos a la clase —se gira e inicia con su caminar, siendo seguido después por su amigo que no termina de entender todo eso.

—S-Sí.

Los dos se van juntos, continuando con su clase de Educación física al igual que Kise, que una vez en su lugar no deja de sentirse mal y hacer distraídamente dibujos en su cuaderno que de una u otra forma terminan relacionados con senpai y él.

Pero lo que el rubio no sabe es que el capitán sí lo ha visto esa mañana e inclusive no llega ha serle indiferente ni ajeno pues Kasamatsu constantemente está al pendiente de él y de sus acciones, y no sólo porque sea su as o su responsabilidad sino más bien porque resulta imposible no mirar a alguien tan alegre y enérgico, tan feliz —y atractivo, porque no— como resulta ser Kise Ryota.

Y ante esas cosas, nadie —ni siquiera él, Kasamatsu Yukio— puede ser indiferente para fortuna —o todavía no— de Kise, que no llega a darse cuenta todavía de las reacciones como consecuencia que sin duda provoca en su senpai.

Pero estaba en él cambiar ese hecho y dar el siguiente paso, claro, si es que en verdad le gustaba su capitán. Y como esto era cierto, sólo necesitaba una nueva oportunidad. Él no se rendía tan fácil.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, después de un tiempo por fin terminé otra viñeta.

Tengo tantas ideas de esta pareja que no sé ni cuál tomar. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y sus lindos comentarios, pero sobre todo a _**Maxi Filing, Princesa 1859, Riyu-chan**_ & **_Veronica Mars_**.

Nos vemos pronto ;)


End file.
